Mass Effect: The Shepard and The Doomslayer
by Diamond Marine
Summary: Inspired by zrocker119 and Wraith002. A normal day then a ridiculous death. That's what started off my new adventures. What are they you ask? How about going into Hell and making it fear me. That's one. Now, now I'm heading to Mass Effect to help Shepard. The Reapers will know why I am feared by Hell itself. Rip and Tear, until the job is done. Blood, Gore, and Language ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hey guys, Diamond here for the new story's introduction. I'll have a list of what weapons he has at the end of the intro, for now just read on.**

 **By the way, this was inspired by zrocker119 and Wraith002. Those guys rock and did something similar to this. So, go ahead and read their works, plus I don't own Doom nor Mass Effect. Needed to make that known for some reason.**

 **Oh and zrocker, Wraith, if you guys see this, you guys inspired me to make this.**

 **{Line Break}**

 **{Earth 2018, Tennessee}**

 **POV: Jeremy Jager**

"Be safe out there! I don't want you to be late and have me worry about you tomorrow." Said the woman behind the counter to the post office I worked at.

"I will Cassie, I'll just be walking home. I doubt too much can happen to me since I live close by." I say to my manager, named Cassie, as I'm leaving the post office.

I then start walking out into the small parking area to go across the street. Working here is fine, $15 dollars an hour, nice coworkers and nice people that come in, and I live close enough to home that I don't even need a bike or car to get there. I actually like the job, plus I get a little bit of walking in everyday from it.

As I'm walking by the street I see that I'm getting close to home. Since I don't work ungodly number of hours each day, I get to play video games that I have at home. I had recently gotten Doom (2016) two years after it came out and I'm ready to play it. I've seen playthroughs, but I like to play the games themselves, instead of trusting some person's opinion on it (not that it matters).

As I get ready to walk across the street to get into my driveway, I see a car speeding around the curve in the street while swerving slightly. Fortunately, it didn't get close to me and swerved into the wrong lane, unfortunately it swerved into oncoming traffic causing a wreck. I would honestly have been concerned with both driver's health since they got into a wreck. Key words _would_ and _have_ , instead the drunk actually crashed into the other car in a way that a _**hubcap**_ flew off and was somehow sharp enough to decapitate someone. How I know this is because I saw it fly towards me one second, and the next I see a somewhat aerial view of my body without its head.

" **Well, shit."** Is all I thought at my last second alive, before my head hit the ground.

 **{Line Break}**

"Well, shit." I say as soon as my eyes opened, feeling confused. I sat up and looked around, seeing nothing but a vast white expanse. I got really confused when I found out my head is still attached to my body, as well as being in a white void.

"Okay, I'm dead. Does that mean this is Purgatory?" I ask no-one but myself, allowing my confusion to grow even further. What is this place, because there are no signs showing this place as Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory?

"Not quite Young One, you are in my realm." I heard an angelic voice say to my right, causing confusion and me turning towards it. And I am shocked at _who_ I see there.

"What is it Young One?" The _Librarian_ from _Halo_ asked, a slight smirk on her face.

"You're the Librarian, from the video game series Halo! I'm just shocked meeting you after I died." I exclaim in surprise, though the last part of what I said got her to sadden a bit.

"I am, though it is sad that someone so young died in such a ridiculous way. I always hate it when those as young as yourself die so early." She said, sadness clearly evident in her voice. Which caused me to be somewhat sad myself, considering how I died.

"Well what happens to me now?" I ask her, trying to change the subject before either of us get depressed.

"You are going to be sent to two universes to save one and change the end of another. You will be sent to one, to prepare for the other." She said to me, thankful for me changing the subject.

"Well, I can't exactly go back home now. So why not help others." I say, as a way of agreeing with her. I'm confused as to where I'm going, but she will either tell me or I will figure it out soon enough.

"I'm glad that you're trying to take this in stride. I wish you luck on your journey, Jeremy." She said as light from all around started to blind me, before it went dark and me being unconscious.

 **{Line Break}  
{Mars UAC Facility 2095, Doom}**

Blackness, that's all I saw, just blackness. I started to get bored quickly but then I heard a voice.

" **They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you, you will be worse. Rip and Tear, until it is done."** I hear the voice say as I start to see a glowing red sigil be formed.

I then open my eye and see a stone slab with the symbol above me, I then look around blearily and see two malfunctioning mechanical arms on either side of me towards my feet. I then try and bring my hands to my face, only to find them in very rusty shackles, and me wearing nothing. I then hear a strange mix of a gurgling and growling and something shambling towards me on my right side. I then double my efforts of breaking free as whatever that thing is was getting closer, only for the shackle to break finally.

I then on instinct back-handed the creature and grabbed at the hole where its' eye is supposed to be, causing it to growl and start snapping at my hand that was just barely out of its' reach. I then slammed its' head onto whatever it was I was laying on, causing its' head to burst like an egg being hit by a sledgehammer, leaving barley anything of its' head left.

I then broke the other shackle and noticed more shambling forms on the other side of the room. I then get up and see a futuristic pistol of some kind laying next to a runic circle, I then jump down and grab it. I then get up and headshot the two creatures in front of me, causing a fountain of blood to gush out from their necks. I turn around and noticed another and did the same to them.

After it was all clear I decided to check out my new gun, causing the slide to go back and reveal a blue power core and to flaps to open up at the barrel. It even had a Mahogany wood finish on the grip, meaning this gun was proudly owned by whoever owned it.

"Cool." I said, in awe of the gun since it was also well taken care of. I then noticed a computer panel on the wall next to the door out of here. I walked towards it.

I got to it and noticed it saying **[Playback Available]** to which I pressed a button saying **[Begin Playback]**. I then see a woman who looks entirely naked, save for her being mostly robotic, walk through the door and head towards the center of the room. I then see the table I was laying on previously was actually a sarcophagus and people were kneeling in a praying position around it.

" _We have to contain this…"_ I hear the woman say as she walked up to it. The playback ended, and I notice that the door opened up into another room. To which I walked into with my pistol raised. I walk inside and see another open sarcophagus, holding the Praetor Suit.

"No way, I'm in fucking Doom." I said as I both fanboyed at the suit and scared at the implications it meant. I looked to my left and saw a mirror showing me looking completely jacked. I still had the same face but more angled, and my eyes were still the same hazel coloring but with a bit of red mixed into it.

"And I'm Doomguy as well. Eh, it could be worse." I say, thinking of anime like Attack on Titan or a certain harem anime with a boob-loving protagonist with a dragon gauntlet **(Yeah, no. Don't want none of that shit)**. I then reach for the Praetor Suit and touch the chest piece.

As soon as I touched it a series of images hit me. One showed a tower with energy coming out the top. Another was closing in on a door. The next was going down a hallway. The one after that showed a strange Gore Nest. The one after showed the Crucible. And the final showed a ball of energy.

Once those passed I was already wearing my armor and was holding my helmet. I felt a little disappointed I didn't put the armor on myself, but I then brushed off some imaginary dirt off the symbol on my helmet and put it on.

I then look to my left and see a monitor saying **[DEMONIC INVASION IN PROGRESS]** to which I hit a button below it saying **[Status Report]**.

 **INITIATING SCAN  
SCAN COMPLETE**

 **REPORT ERROR  
BASE CASUALTIES: UNAVAILABLE  
FACILITY DAMAGE: UNAVAILABLE  
THREAT LEVEL: UNAVAILABLE  
ATTACK ORIGIN: UNAVAILABLE**

 **ANALYZING ERROR  
SATELLITE DISH ARRAY: OFFLINE**

 **SCANNING…  
TRACEROUTE  
NODE 1 - OFFLINE  
NODE 2 - OFFLINE  
NODE 3 – ERROR**

" _Cannot determine the cause of the Demonic invasion until the Res Ops Satellite is brought back online."_ I hear the female voice of the station say at the end of the report. It then showed that there was an alignment error with its main power offline. That's when it showed that there was an incoming voice call. I pushed accept.

" _Welcome, I'm Dr. Samuel Hayden, I'm the head of this facility. I think we can work together and resolve this problem in a way that benefits us both."_ I hear from Hayden through the monitor.

"Well Doc, I'm all ears if you have a solution to the Demons." I say back to him, after all, I could use all the help I could get.

" _Strange, the medical reports on you suggest that you wouldn't be able to talk. I'll tell you more on the elevator."_ Hayden says to me before hanging up. I then push the monitor away and head for said elevator. I then went into a hallway and came upon one of those creatures. I then stomped my foot onto its knee and punched its head into oblivion just after. I then proceeded to kill three more of these creatures before coming to some stairs. I could barely see anything since the lights were out and hazard lights were on, but when I got to the door I noticed half the body of a soldier clutching a Combat Shotgun in their hands. I then proceeded to take the shotgun out of their hands, causing the body to move forward and let the door fully close. I then checked the shotgun out a little bit before opening the door to an entryway.

Once I entered I see a small demon drop from the ceiling and growl at me, but I also see fear in its eye. I raise my new Combat Shotgun and shoot one of its' legs off, causing it to fall to the floor. I walk up to it slowly to see its reaction, to which I see fear etched onto its' face, causing me to chuckle a bit as I put the barrel in its' mouth and pulling the trigger. It caused its' head to no longer exist, leaving a huge blood splatter on the floor. I can't bring myself to hate doing this kind of thing, they deserve it after all.

I then proceeded out of one of the doorways into a large blood-covered room.

" _Demonic presence at unsafe levels. Lockdown in effect."_ I hear the station say I see a Gore Nest in the middle of the room, to which I ignored the creatures from before that were here now and destroyed it. After that a wave of demons, that I believe are called Imps, came in and I decimated them all.

" _Demonic presence eliminated. Lockdown disengaged."_ The station said as I see a red holographic lock on a door turn green and open. I then walked into the hallway and saw the woman from before appearing.

" _He cannot be allowed to leave this place. He would ruin everything."_ She said before disappearing. I then walked into the elevator and pressed the up button. I then noticed another voice comm.

" _I'm willing to take full responsibility for the horrible events of the last 24 hours, but you must understand, our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind."_ Hayden said, to which I looked down at a scientist that had his guts ripped out his chest with what looked like him trying to put them back in.

"If it was for the betterment of mankind you wouldn't have tried to take their energy Doc. People needlessly died for that energy and demons are running free now because of it." I said, anger clearly seeping into my tone.

" _Everything has clearly gotten out of hand now, yes, but it was worth the risk. I assure you."_ Hayden said, thinking that the ends justified the means.

"That remains to be seen." I say, pissed beyond belief, and busted the switch with my fist. I'll trust him for now.

 **{Line Break}**

I just finished taking down the Spider-Mastermind I then walked towards it slowly. I stomped my foot down on its' lower jaw and shoved the BFG-9000 into its' mouth and down its' throat charging it up. I looked it in the eyes as it was charging up and saw the look of realization come across its' features before the entire head and most of its upper brain thing blew up into oblivion.

As I admired my handiwork I was surrounded by a blue light and lifted into the air. As soon as the light faded I was in a dark room with a lit walkway going to a doorway.

"You've won, it's over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price – Argent. VEGA. This entire operation. You see, I've watched you work – come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all – leave nothing behind – and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree." Dr. Samuel Hayden said to me as he paced around.

"You don't know why I do what I do Hayden. And damn this operation due to how many it killed for this energy. Humanity doesn't need Argent Energy, we can't use it without it killing us. We'd essentially be putting a gun to our head by doing this." I said to Hayden. Trying to get it through his thick robotic skull.

He then pulled the Crucible away from me. "But with this we can continue our work." He said while gesturing towards it.

"I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there's no choice." Hayden said while gesturing to himself.

"There's always a choice Hayden. Argent Energy is not one of them. Give Humanity time and it will rebuild and come with new energy." I say to Hayden, trying to keep calm as this arrogant prick is putting himself on a pedestal.

" _Re-routing tether coordinates… Complete."_ I hear the station say. I then try and reach for the Crucible only to see Hayden pull it away and electricity act like shackles preventing me from moving.

"Our time is up. I can't kill you – but I won't have you standing in our way. Until we see each other again." Hayden said after activating the Crucible. He then turned around to leave.

While he was monologuing, I was conserving my strength to grab the Crucible before I was tethered away. When he turned around I broke free and lunged, grabbing the arm holding the Crucible.

"Not going to happen." I say as I ripped his robotic arm off as I tethered away.

"NO!" I hear that bastard who betrayed me scream as I was teleported, giving me some very good satisfaction.

 **{Line Break}  
{The Librarians Void}**

I was then teleported someplace else. When my eyes cleared I opened my eyes to a familiar white void.

"You know, after going to Hell so many times. I didn't expect to be brought back to Purgatory." I say with a smile underneath my helmet. Happy that that whole ordeal is over with.

"Yes, Young One, I thought it fitting." I hear the Librarian say as she walked up to me. Genuine happiness that I am fine showed on her face.

" _ **Excuse me but, where are we?"**_ I hear VEGA say through my suit's speakers. VEGA was silent through the whole conversation with me and Hayden.

"Ah, I see you also saved the ancilla. That was very smart of you. But you may want to keep him hidden where you are going." The Librarian said to me, proud that I thought ahead and made a backup of VEGA.

"Where are we going?" I ask her, truly curious of where we're going. Scared, no. I lost my fear long ago when I started killing demons.

"Mass Effect. That is where you are going." She said as everything became brighter. Bright enough to blind me, then darkness as I was knocked out.

 **{END OF CHAPTER}**

 **Well that's the end of this Introduction. I hope you guys enjoyed and found the change in writing style to be better. Other than that I have the list of everything Jeremy has in his Pocket Dimension Arsenal:**

 **Pistol with Wood grip finish: Unlimited Ammo, No Reload**

 **Combat Shotgun: Grenade Launcher attachment, Three Round Burst Attachment**

 **Heavy Assault Riffle (HAR): Rocket Pod Attachment, Scope Attachment**

 **Vortex Rifle: Sniper Rifle Found in UAC Armory**

 **Plasma Gun: Stun Bomb Attachment, Heat Blast Attachment. Plasma Automatic Rifle**

 **Chainsaw**

 **Gauss Cannon: Siege Mode, Precision Bolt Attachment**

 **BFG-9000: The Big Fucking Gun 9000. Fires a giant green globule that destroys anything in its path at a molecular level.**

 **Chaingun: Gatling Rotator Attachment, Mobile Turret Mode**

 **Rocket Launcher: Remote Detonation Mode, Lock-on Burst Mode**

 **Hellshot: Received in Hell. Igneous Attachment (Can cause flame damage over Time.) Demon Semi-Automatic Rifle**

 **Fists: Instead of there being a Berserker Power-Up, Jeremy gets extremely pissed off enough to where he just uses his fist to kill everything in sight.**

 **Super Shotgun: Manual Reload.**

 **Those are all the weapons, with two multiplayer weapons in there for added measure. I was going to add the Burst Rifle, but then thought of him having essentially ANOTHER assault rifle that he wouldn't even use. The Hellshot is there because its' a weapon made in Hell, Doomslayer would be all over that shit. And the Vortex Rifle because the Gauss Cannon is not a Sniper Rifle, it may act like one but it's a CANNON, not a rifle. The Vortex Rifle is there to fill in that space and provide Jeremy more mobility than he has with the Gauss Cannon.**

 **Well that is all for that. Looks like Jeremy is heading for Mass Effect next, with a huge arsenal and a Hell of a lot of experience. Get it? Of course you did, anyway that's all for now, going to pick this up tomorrow.**

 **Diamond out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Blitz

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter of my ME X Doom fic. I'm also very surprised with the first chapter getting Fifteen followers on the first night and day, also got some reviews too. I'm legitimately surprised by this. Anyway, on to the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DEAD SPACE FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **Captain Orion Zete: Glad it's interesting for ya.**

 **Guest: Forgot about Warhammer 40K, those damn orcs.**

 **Eu sou um fa: I just seen about half of the "I then" and I started getting a headache as well. The reason for so many of them is usually when people write they sometimes don't notice they write things like "I then" A LOT, as you saw I'm also a victim in doing that. I'll be working on that issue.**

 **Th3DoomSlay3r: Thanks dude, fixed that mistake I made.**

 **GoodguysRoverated: Already talked to you in a PM but I hope this further explains Jeremy than what I said.**

 **Stratos263: Glad you liked it.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **I'm actually happy that so many people followed the story, as well as Eu for pointing out me saying "I then" so much, and Slay3r for pointing out me leaving out the Super Shotgun.**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

"The Blitz" Speaking.  
 _"The Blitz" Radio/TV/Speakers.  
_ **"The Blitz" Thought.  
[THE BLITZ] Computer Dialogue.**

 **{Line Break}  
{Elysium 2176 CE, Mass Effect 1 Hour Before the Skyllian Blitz}**

 **POV: Jeremy 'DoomSlayer' Jager**

I regained consciousness in what appeared to be a bed in a hospital. I looked around to find a window to see where I was. I did find the window, but I didn't recognize where I am at.

"Ah good, you're awake." I hear a lady say as I was looking out the window. I turned toward her and saw a Human woman there in usual nurse attire.

"Hello, do you know where I am?" I ask her, hoping to figure out where I was at, and what year.

"Why, you are on Elysium. And just in case you ask, it's May 4th, 2176." She says to me, causing my eyes to widen. (They didn't have an accurate date, so I made one.) I look towards a mirror on the wall and notice something different about me. Namely the fact that I'm 16 years old now.

"So, where are your parents at? You do need to head home after all." The nurse said to me, causing my eyes to downcast.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." The nurse said with genuine sadness and concern written on her features. **"At least she cares though."** I think to myself.

"It's ok, you didn't know at all. I already made my peace with it." I told her to try and calm her down. And I made it worse with her getting even more concerned.

"What do you mean you made your peace with it? They died!?" She shouted, surprising me with how loud she got. I didn't expect someone to act like that.

"What's going on in here!" I hear a someone say outside in the hallway. I see the nurse move aside, concern essentially written in permanent marker on her face. I then see a male Human doctor come into the room.

"Oh, your awake." The doctor said as he examined me. "Well I can tell you that we found no injuries on you except for a few large bruises. I will tell you that you had our nurse here worried sick when she found you in an alleyway on her way to work." The Doctor said good-heartedly, trying to calm both of us down from when the nurse yelled earlier.

"Now, can you tell me what you were yelling about earlier." The Doctor said as he looked at the nurse.

"Yes sir, this child is apparently fine with his parents being dead." The Nurse said hanging her head a little. It caused the Doctor to start in surprise from what he heard.

"How is that-" He was cut off as an explosion went off outside causing the window to shatter. All three of us went over to the window to see what was going on. All we saw was people panicking and Pirate ships in the air setting down just outside the city.

"I need to get out there." I said as saw my pistol on the nightstand next to the medical bed I was on. I went up to it and grabbed it, racking the slide back while I was at it. This action also caused the doctor and nurse to break out of a daze they were in.

"You are not going outside you will…" She trailed off as I was able to pull out my Praetor Suit out of my pocket dimension. I put the suit on and made sure everything was on.

"Yes I am. I doubt there's someone down there with as much experience I have." I said as I put my Helmet on. "VEGA don't speak through the outer speakers, AI are illegal here." I say quickly before outer speakers turn on or VEGA says something.

" _Ok sir. Just tell me when you need me."_ VEGA said as my helmet sealed fully with a hiss. I then see the doctor and the nurse with shocked expressions. I snickered a little when the outer speakers turned on.

"After all, this is not my first rodeo in this kind of thing." I say as I run and jump out the window, my helmet making my voice sound deeper. Turns out I was on the fourth floor of the hospital. I hit the ground with barely any damage done to me and started jogging, and me jogging to a normal person is someone else sprinting.

I then reach the area of where the explosion was at to figure out it was a breach in one of the walls. I see quite a few Alliance soldiers there with the city's militia, trying to hold of the pirates and slavers. I started jogging up to two of the alliance soldiers that looked like they needed help. They were currently being pushed into cover by two Batarians and one Krogan, time to see if I can help them with that.

"Oy, assface!" I yell at the three of them, causing the three pirates and two Alliance soldiers to stare at me as I was running towards the pirates.

"Wait, no!" I hear on of the two soldiers say, and he sounded very familiar for some reason.

The pirates were still a little shocked when I yelled at them, which worked to my advantage when I reached them. I reached the first Batarian and proceeded to kick in his knee, causing him to lower himself, as I proceeded to grab his head and slam it on the ground, causing it to pop like a watermelon dropped of the top of a building. This came with two effects, one was the Alliance soldiers being shocked at my pure brutality, and the second was to cause fear in the other Batarian, while it riled up the Krogan.

Since I was so close to the second Batarian I proceeded to wrap my hands around the back of his head, then brought it down on my knee, causing it to be obliterated. From the corner of my eye I see the two soldiers gun down the Krogan after they got over their shock.

"Nice shots." Is all I say to the two as I wipe off some imaginary dust off my hands.

"You just brutalized those two and that's all you say?" One of them asked incredulously.

"Yes." I say as I bring out my HAR. "Now come on! We gotta plug up that hole!" I yell at the two soldiers as I load a round into the chamber for added effect.

All three of us then started towards the hole, we were killing any and all pirates and slavers while assisting the soldiers and militia. We then reached the hole after five minutes of killing pirates and slavers. When we got there, we saw an army of the bastards rushing towards the wall.

"Holy shit. How are we going to kill them all?" I hear the familiar sounding soldier say, and I saw the other soldier nod. **"Guess it's time to use the BFG."** I think to myself as I bring it out. "Guys get behind me. I don't want y'all dead from what I'm about to do." I say in warning to them, hoping they heed my warning. Luckily they did, possibly because they think I'm going to do something very deadly, and they'd be right.

"What are you doing?" I hear the second soldier ask me with what sounded as trepidation in his voice. Good, my presence still instills fear.

"I'm going to kill most if not all of them in one shot." I say as the BFG was charging up. I also noticed that they both looked at each other before stepping back even further.

"PIRATES! MEET THE BIG FUCKING GUN NINE THOUSAND!" I yell out as I fire the BFG, cutting a swath in the Pirates and ultimately taking out 92% of them and destroying two of their transports in the process. After that everything just stopped, and then the pirates started to retreat, going to their transports.

"Holy shit son, what was that?" I hear the familiar sounding soldier ask me.

"That was the BFG-9000, aka the Big Fucking Gun-9000. It super-heats everything at a molecular level and causes them to explode like a potato in an oven." I explain to the both of them. I look out the hole and just watch them just run away as if the Devil was on their tail.

"Anyway, what's your name son?" I hear the familiar sounding soldier ask, seriously who the hell is he?

"Name's Jeremy, Jeremy Jager. What's yours?" I say as I take off my helmet, revealing that I'm actually 16 years old. I also saw them reel back in shock that a 16-year-old caused this much death and destruction.

"You're a kid!" Both soldiers exclaimed at the same time. I jumped a little when they yelled.

"Yeah." I say lamely, still recovering from my mini heart attack. "Anyway, what's your names?" I asked.

I then see the familiar sounding soldier remove his helmet, revealing a face that I'm all too familiar with. "I'm David Anderson." Anderson said, causing my eyes to widen. I then see the other soldier remove his helmet.

"I'm Robert Shepard, thanks for saving the both of us by the way." Robert said to me, causing my eyes to widen at that as well. He looked to be a default male Shepard but in his early 40s with a five 'o clock shadow and female default Shepard's red colored hair. **"So that's where Female Shep got her hair color from."** I thought to myself.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. And no problem with helping you guys." I say to the two now revealed soldiers. This day just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"Anyway, where are you and your family going after this?" Robert said, causing me to sadden a bit. I haven't seen my family in what seems to be a long time, nor will I get to either. My saddened facial expression must have tipped him off though. "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Robert said to me, offering his condolences.

"They didn't die here if you're wondering, they died a long time ago, so don't worry about it." I said to him, causing him to look at me in surprise.

"Anyway, I'm thinking about heading to the Citadel once everything is cleaned up here. Maybe find a job there." I say, telling them about my plans on what I'm going to be doing. "I will need an Omni-Tool though, I don't have one." I say to the both of them, causing both to nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, we can figure this out later. Look." Anderson said then pointed towards something in the sky in amazement. Me and Robert looked to where he was pointing and saw the _SSV Agincourt_ above the city and sending Alliance troops down to help civilians.

"Seems their a little late to the party." I said with a smile on my face. Things are going to be looking up.

 **{Line Break}  
{Two Days Later}**

"Jeremy Jager, please step forward." I hear _the_ Admiral Hackett say in a commendation ceremony being held for the 103rd Marine Division in the defense of Elysium. I then step forward hesitantly due to me not being used to this kind of attention. "For helping the Alliance 103rd Marine Division in defending against pirates and slavers, as well as single-handedly eliminating nearly their entire force, the Alliance awards you with the Star of Terra Nova. This is the greatest honor anyone can get. Wear it proudly young man." Hackett said as he handed me the medal, afterwards he then saluted me, along with the whole 103rd as well as Anderson. I then saluted back.

"I will sir." I said, my helmet being put away the entire time. I can't believe this, I never got something like this when I eliminated the Demon threat, only betrayed. This is honestly a welcome change of pace.

 **{Line Break}  
{One Hour After The Ceremony}**

"I still can't believe that I was a part of the ceremony." I say in astonishment while drinking a glass of water. I was sitting next to Robert and Anderson in the hotel restaurant we were staying at. Apparently since I saved everyone, they gave me a free room with complementary Omni-Tool from an electronics shop since I didn't have one.

"Believe it Jeremy, me and the rest of the boys in the 103rd would have been dead if not for you. I possibly could have died and not seen my children again if not for you." Robert said to me. Robert was also a Sergeant in the 103rd as well, Anderson was just on leave and hanging out with Robert when the pirates hit.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't still be serving with the Alliance because of you." Anderson said to me. I honestly didn't expect Anderson to be on Elysium, but I'm not complaining. I even talked with Hackett a little bit when he asked if I was going to try and be an Alliance soldier, to which I respectfully declined saying that I was heading for the Citadel afterwards and find a new life there.

"Well I might just come with you Jeremy, me and my other family members are going to be on leave, so I decided for us all to head to the Citadel for Family Time." Robert said to me, shocking me with what he said.

"I'd be happy to have you along Robert." I said to him, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Well alright then, we will see you at the spaceport tomorrow Jeremy. We're going to the Citadel!" Robert exclaimed as both him and Anderson left to go to their rooms.

"Huh, this will probably be a good few years." I say to myself as I head to my own room.

 **{End of Chapter}**

 **So, here's another chapter. It's slightly shorter than the Intro chapter but it's there to let you guys know how long until canon starts. I'll be making chapters that either continue the next day to two years from now in storyline, meaning I won't skip straight ahead to Eden Prime or something, I'll be doing chapters for before ME 1 starts. It's to build the character more for you guys.**

 **Speaking of which, I am also here to bring you guys his sort of profile. Here it is:**

 **Name: Jeremy 'DoomSlayer' Jager  
Ethnicity: Native American  
Born: September 4** **th** **, 1996**

 **Hidden Codex Entry: Jeremy Jager was born in 1996 and grew up in Tennessee in the United States. He died in 2018 at the age of 22 due to a car accident where a hubcap flew off a tire and decapitated him.**

 **He was then given a new purpose by the Forerunner known as the Librarian, to protect two universes, Doom from its' Demon Hordes, and Mass Effect from the Reapers. He was sent into Doom first to protect the innocent from Hell's Demonic Hordes.**

 **It was here that Jeremy's psyche went somewhat downhill. Jeremy no longer cares about what he kills, if they're trying to harm the innocent, then he will brutally kill them as a way to strike fear in not only the offender, but in anyone trying to harm the innocent. He also views himself as a monster who kills other monsters due to his disconnect with life, which leads him to have slightly sadistic tendencies when he is facing large groups of opponents.**

 **Despite him going through Hell, he will still try to save everyone he can. He will try and be a good friend to those who gain his trust, and a terrifying enemy to their enemies. Despite his appearance Jeremy tries to be someone that his friends can tell him their problems and he tells them how to solve it.**

 **After being betrayed by Dr. Samuel Hayden, Jeremy and the Hell artifact, The Crucible, were tethered away and back into the Librarian's realm, to which she transported Jeremy to the Mass Effect Universe.**

 **He later woke up on Elysium just before the Skyllian Blitz. Him along with Sergeant Robert Shepard and Captain David Anderson held off and decimated the pirates led by Elanos Haliat, a now former pirate leader. Jeremy was later rewarded the Star of Terra Nova for single-handedly destroying the large force of pirates and mercenaries, and causing what was left to retreat.**

 **Squad Powers:**

 **Infinite Ammo- Thanks to a hidden system that the AI VEGA found in Jeremy's Praetor Suit, the squad Jeremy is with will not have to worry about a cooldown for a short time. This will only last ten seconds before the power stops.**

 **Brute Force- This power mainly effects locked doors and locked containers. Jeremy will rip open a containers lid or pry open a door due to his ridiculous strength. Can only use once per mission due to the amount of strength needed and used.**

 **Berserker- Jeremy will fly into a berserker rage for thirty seconds and will destroy everything in his path brutally. Twenty-minute cooldown.**

 **Loyalty Power: Unknown**

 **Weapons:**

 **Pistol with Wood grip finish: Unlimited Ammo, No Reload**

 **Combat Shotgun: Grenade Launcher attachment, Three Round Burst Attachment**

 **Heavy Assault Riffle (HAR): Rocket Pod Attachment, Scope Attachment**

 **Vortex Rifle: Sniper Rifle Found in UAC Armory**

 **Plasma Gun: Stun Bomb Attachment, Heat Blast Attachment. Plasma Automatic Rifle**

 **Chainsaw**

 **Gauss Cannon: Siege Mode, Precision Bolt Attachment**

 **BFG-9000: The Big Fucking Gun 9000. Fires a giant green globule that destroys anything in its path at a molecular level.**

 **Chaingun: Gatling Rotator Attachment, Mobile Turret Mode**

 **Rocket Launcher: Remote Detonation Mode, Lock-on Burst Mode**

 **Hellshot: Received in Hell. Igneous Attachment (Can cause flame damage over Time.) Demon Semi-Automatic Rifle**

 **Fists: Instead of there being a Berserker Power-Up, Jeremy gets extremely pissed off enough to where he just uses his fist to kill everything in sight.**

 **Super Shotgun: Manual Reload.**

 **The Crucible: Hell Artifact made for the DoomSlayer by the Demon who betrayed his kind. A large Argent Energy Sword that only the DoomSlayer can use to its' fullest potential.**

 **So, there you guys have it, a full character profile on Jeremy Jager and an updated weapons list. I'm still surprised so many people liked the first chapter I put out yesterday, thank you guys for giving my story a chance. It really does mean a lot to me.**

 **I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow and we get to see where this story goes from there.**

 **Next chapter is: Chapter 3 Meeting the Shepards.**

 **(A/N) I just updated this a little bit, dekuton showed me something that I neglected, which was that they would just see Jeremy as a kid and not sixteen exactly.**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **Diamond, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Filler Chapter

**Sup everyone, sorry for not uploading for a bit. I was taking a bit of a break from writing and the reviews at first, then I got a job and eventually forgot about writing this, as well as my brain coming up with too many scenarios for this chapter that I simply put it down for a bit. I will say that I will be taking my time with the chapters instead of trying to do them in one go like I did with the other two. And holy shit, a lot of you people followed the story and made it my most followed story, so thanks guys. I will also include what I got stuck on in the chapter.**

 **Anyway, now for the reviews.**

 **REVIEWS RECEIVED…**

 **OPENNING REVIEWS FOR DOOM EFFECT FANFIC…**

 **DONE…**

 **DasChinButton: I'm glad that you like and see a lot of potential for this story, I hope it meets your expectations. Ad I'm kind of glad to be bringing a new-ish Doom story to the Doom crossover series. That is kind of my fault for making them a bit too trusting, but they were kind of fighting against a large force that easily could of annihilated them, so they kind of would trust someone who saved them as well as a high tech super-weapon that destroyed said large. And honestly, nitpick away, you and other people who nitpick at my writings do actually help me try to be better as well as get me to justify my reasons for what I write in the chapter. And don't worry, there will be lots more ripping and tearing to be done.**

 **Nikkless: Here's a new chapter for ya, thanks for waiting.**

 **MythianTechCorp: First part: I don't think I ruined the story with the second chapter. Secondly: He didn use his weapons carelessly, that's just my shoddy fight scene, plus he was trying to save people so he would have used them anyway since they're effective. He also didn't carelessly share personal info about himself as he barely told them anything. Thirdly: I had him start during the beginning of the Skyllian Blitz because he honestly could have stopped the Blitz right when it began. Also because I thought "What if Spacer Shepard's father was a 103** **rd** **Marine in the Blitz when it happened?" So, I made him start there.**

 **RIOSHO: I do agree that that would be a good loyalty mission in the future, but I don't think I'll add the Betrayer Demon speaking about him since they have no way into Hell or know of what he did there in that regard. Plus, the BFG is meant to be OP as fuck, but it has a small number of shots so the Doomslayer won't be using it all willy-nilly.**

 **Redmul: I can't wait as well. And no spoilers if they will or not.**

 **dekuton: I updated Chapter 2 a little bit. And for everyone else I'm planning on rebooting Chapters 1 and 2, but for right now I'm working on this chapter and possibly the next Dead Space chapter.**

 **dragonnargus: I have sent a message to you giving you the reasons why I did what I did. For those that can't see the message though: The reason he's like a show-off is because Jeremy wants to strike fear in his enemies in the way that they can't kill him mentality.**

 **The soldiers not showing enough emotion is mainly my fault and they were wearing helmets, I kind of suck at writing down emotions and am getting used to it.**

 **The reason for them seeming not that shocked is a mixture of them being grateful and having their blood pumping with adrenaline. That and my earlier statement of trying to get used to writing emotions. Plus, I'm going to write a little thing of Robert and Anderson asking Jeremy questions.**

 **Hitler's Moustache: (Don't know why I want to laugh while writing this) I am very likely to be mistaken on how the BFG works, which is why while I'm typing this, I'm researching how it works, and I'm already finding things I had wrong. So, thank you for pointing it out, I'll be sure to fix that error.**

 **dspendragon125: Glad you like my work, I hope to keep making it good.**

 **CommanderMaverick: Jeremy will tell the story of when he was in Hell, probably during ME1 on the Normandy, most likely to Shepard and the gang after she either gains his trust or him and Wrex telling eacth other stories. He does have seven years until canon after all. And I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

 **Guest 40K (aka the Guest who brought up Warhammer 40K): Those would also be very bad things as well. By the way, I'm totally calling you that from now on if you're okay with it.**

 **Guest 2: Well, the boots aren't actually weapons, they only provide no fall damage and a double jump using thrusters on them. If you noticed in the beginning of Doom (2016) he still uses his boots without that thruster addon, so he always will curb stomp enemies even without them. Plus, Jeremy Jager might do something like flipping off a Reaper, I can see that happening. The executions in Doom (2016) and Brutal Doom aren't the only ones that he knows, I mean it's just a matter of time before you find even more messed up and gorier ways to slaughter your enemies.**

 **Stratos263: Of course, I try to make him a badass to fit with what he is. You can't un-badassify (Not a word, but I'm using it anyway) a super-soldier whose sole purpose is the slaughter of Demons from Hell. Still, glad you liked it.**

 **CLOSING REVIEW SCREEN…**

 **Ok, I had to explain a few things in those reviews, but I'm glad that you guys are willing to comment on what I'm doing wrong or need me to fill in a few blanks with stuff I missed. It honestly does help me with writing stories better, and that y'all are willing to help with stuff I miss or completely get wrong.**

 **Other than that stuff, on to the story.**

"Meeting the Shepards" Speaking.  
 _"Meeting the Shepards" Radio/TV/Speakers.  
_ **"Meeting the Shepards" Thought.  
[MEETING THE SHEPARDS] Computer Dialogue.**

 **{Line Break}  
{ Elysium 2176 CE, Mass Effect 2 Hours Before Departure To the Citadel}**

 **POV: Jeremy 'Doomslayer' Jager**

I woke up early at 6:00 A.M., that way I could get some exercise in at the hotel's gym before heading to the Citadel. I arrived at the hotel's exercise area without my armor on. I did a total of 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 pull-ups, and some other various workouts. Man, killing Demons and being a super-soldier makes doing workouts easy, that honestly felt like a warm-up.

"Getting some workouts in?" I hear a voice ask in curiosity. I look and see Robert Shepard there in the doorway, wearing some workout fatigues and sporting a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, been here for about… an hour. Just about to do some weight lifting." I say after looking at the clock, showing that it was indeed 7:00 A.M. He seemed to buy it with a curious glance at me.

"Well, I can spot ya, if you do the same in return." He said as we neared the bench used for weight lifting. I can tell he's curious as to why I'm still standing after doing an hour of working out, but I can also see him offering a hidden challenge to see who can lift more.

"Deal, but how about a little competition? 20 credits says I win, willing to try Robert?" I ask, seeing a fire in his eyes light after mentioning the word competition. I then reach out my hand for a shake and put a smile on my face.

"Sure, but don't whine when I win this." I hear Robert say as he put some weights on the bar.

 **{Line Break}  
{1 Hour Later at the Spaceport}**

Me and Robert were walking to the spaceport, me wearing a shit-eating grin, and Robert having a scowl while glaring at me from time to time. We eventually see Anderson waiting for us at the terminal.

"Ah, there you two are. Come on, our ship is waiting." Anderson said while starting to walk to our departure. Me and Robert followed, still keeping our faces the same. We eventually boarded and got to our seats.

"So, why do you two look like that?" Anderson asked, causing my smile to grow wider and Robert to scowl even more.

"We had a bet on who can lift the most weights. I won and I'm 20 credits richer." I said, gloating that I won the twenty credits.

"And Robert?" Anderson asked, looking at him for his side of the story.

"Exactly as he said." Robert said, glaring at me the whole while.

"Oh." Was all Anderson said to what had happened. "Well, it will be about twenty hours until we reached the Citadel due to the traffic and the amount of time it takes to get there, so I say we should rest up." Anderson suggested, to which we all decided to just make idle chat.

 **{Line Break}**  
 **{Twenty Hours Later, The Citadel}**  
 **{Btw, this is where I got stuck at}**

 **POV: Jeremy 'Doomslayer' Jager**

I woke up from the nap I was having after me, Anderson, and Robert had finished talking. I honestly could have stayed up, but I haven't slept for who knows how long fighting through Demon hordes in both the UAC base on Mars as well as in Hell. I look to the seats next to me and see both Robert and Anderson are awake and are next to me looking out a window, to which I join to see what they are looking at.

"Woah..." Is all I say as we pass the Destiny Ascension on our way to a dock on the Citadel. I'll be honest, seeing both the Destiny and the Citadel in real life, the game just doesn't give them justice.

We eventually get off twenty minutes later. Two minutes for our ship to dock, four to get everyone else's stuff, four more for us to be in a C-Sec line to get into the Citadel, and ten to get me into the citizen databanks on the Citadel. Then we decided to try and find a hotel for us to stay in for a bit while at the Citadel. We did find one, can't remember the name but I honestly wasn't going to stay there for long.

After that Robert explains that he needs to call his family and me and Anderson decide to go sight-seeing around the wards. Robert eventually calls us over omni-tool and tells us that his family will arrive tomorrow and that we will be having dinner with them after they arrive.

After that, nothing eventful happened. All I did was sight-see so far in the Zakera Ward. I did see a small apartment building that had a whole floor for sale, that I could thankfully buy with the money the Alliance gave me for helping stop what was supposed to be the Skyllian Blitz. I then headed back to the hotel we were staying in and decided to get some rest for tomorrow.

 **{End of Chapter}**

 **I decided to cut this chapter short and kind of make it a filler chapter because I could think of nothing else to do for this chapter. Again I am sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter. Anyway, I'm going to put some of the other ideas for what was going to happen down below:**

 **Ship Jeremy is riding on is attacked by vengeful pirates a few hours after they leave:**

 **Jeremy meets an Asari Commando squad hiding as slaves to take down the pirates. (Didn't use because another author used that for their story and I hate plagiarism)**

 **Jeremy meets a Salarian STG Operative and they take down the Pirate group together, Salarian gives Jeremy a ride to the Citadel. (The STG Operative would have been my Salarian Infiltrator in ME3 Multiplayer, and having his loadout as well)**

 **Jeremy slaughters his way to the bridge after breaking out and takes over the ship and goes on his merry way to the Citadel. (Could have written it, but decided not to)**

 **Jeremy slaughters again and meets the Captain with Urdnot Wrex there as well, who then kills the Captain due to him having a contract on said Captain. Wrex and Jeremy then go to the Citadel and spar along the way, Wrex giving Jeremy respect as well for slaughtering the whole crew. (I wanted it to happen. But alas, it wasn't meant to be)**

 **Jeremy, a lone Quarian (Not Tali), and some other slaves break free and kill the crew. Get to the Citadel, Jeremy and Quarian open a skycar mechanic shop and get a bunch of credits, and slaves make a mixed race mercenary group that welcomes Quarians to fight pirates and slavers. (Will not lie, I like it. Would have had a hell of a time writing it as well)**

 **And those are all the scenarios I was having trouble choosing from. If anyone wants to use them I say go right ahead, I didn't officially write them. Just say the general idea was mine and the specifics are yours, I'll just be glad they aren't left to rust. Also DM me if you use them, I want to see what people can come up with if you do use them.**

 **Also sorry for the jump cuts.**

 **Diamond Marine**


End file.
